Happy Birthday, Link!
by LemonGalaxyy
Summary: A mix of stories in one for the birthday boy!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday, Link! Hope you have a wonderful day. I've put together a mix of short stories into one big one! This is my gift to you ;D**

 **-Princess Zelda**

I blinked a few times, regaining my senses. I could hardly think straight, the recent memory of putting the sword back haunted my mind every second up until now.

"Princess..." he spoke gently, "Did 'ya miss me...?" he slightly smirked, looking up at her, tears dripping down her cheeks and onto the bedsheets he lay on. She had him back, that's all that mattered to her. He was still with her. She halfway grinned and helped him sit up. He leaned up to her, kissing her passionately on the lips. Blushing and caught slightly off guard, she draped her arms around his neck. This moment, she thought, this is exactly what she wanted these past dreadful two days. It was agonizing to her how she couldn't look out her window and see Link smiling back at her after everything that had happened. But now...  
She had it all back.  
It was only a matter of time before they met at the lake again for yet another kiss and a hug.

 _"My hands shaking, I stared down at him, feeling a familiar leather hand against my cheek. "Link..." I said, choking back more tears. I had been crying for the past 48 hours, refusing the accept the fate Hyrule's Hero-my Hero-was dead. After contacting Rauru for help, I put the Master Sword back in the forest, hoping it would waken the Hero who found it. I then made it back with seconds to spare, walking into the room where Link lay on a deathbed."_

She set her diary down beside her and got up. She pressed her face against the glass pane, seeing a familiar green hat nearby. He turned and waved to her from outside. She smiled back and ran outside to meet him. It was the day after, the past far behind her. He linked (hehe.. linked) arms with her and walked her out to their favorite spot outside the kingdom. A lake surrounded by trees and flowers with a small running stream. "There they go again... Off to the lake. They go almost every day!" one of the village folk exclaimed to her friend. "Good heavens, they might as well spend the entire day there!", "They're off... you know. Smoochy smoochyyy~" the other one teased in a singsong voice, shaking her hips side to side. "Don't make it awkward, you!" the first one replied, picking up her basket and continuing to the farmhouse.

\- Second Story: Wake up, sleepyhead! -

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds singing, flowers blooming-Wait. This isn't Undertale. Sorry.  
Moving on  
Puffy clouds spotted the sky, the sun peeking out over the horizon. Its bright face shone down onto the pink dusk sky. Rays of sun cast down onto the kingdom of Hyrule, villagers and castle workers quietly did their chores and duties outside. Zelda stirred, then opened her eyes, the sun shining in her eyes, gently waking her up. She sat up and stretched, glancing at her window. _Time to wake him up..._ she thought. Ever since they were small nieve children, she wandered to his house every early morning. His mother greeting her at the door, she'd let Zelda inside for a quick breakfast of bread and milk. The young princess would finish her milk and climb up the ladder to where Link slept upstairs. She would jump up and down violently on his stomach, startling him awake. He'd rub his eyes and glance at her, annoyed that she disturbed his slumber. She would laugh and drag him out the bed and outside to play with the butterflies and the other village children.

Walking outside the castle to Link's home, she carefully opened the door, making sure not to startle him. This time, she decided not to do something mischevious to wake him like banging pots together or blowing into his ear. She crept upstairs and up to his bed. He lay sound asleep, his arm dangling off the side of the bed and his hair messed up. She loved seeing his adorable sleepy face every morning. She thought for a moment, then had an idea. Crawling up under the blanket and snuggling up to him, she laid there and waited patiently for him to wake up on his own. The movement of the bed as she climbed on woke Link. Slowly opening his eyes, he could feel her nestled against him. Holding back a blush, he glanced down at her. "Good morning, Princess." he yawned. They lay there and enjoyed the sound of the birds chirping outside and the gentle breeze fluttering against the window. A good five minutes went by before she finally sat up. "Come on, we have things to do today," she said, pulling him up and out of the bed. "But I'm sleepy.." he whined, letting his arms go limp and hunching over, making a pouty face at her. "You'll be fine," she said gently, kissing him on the cheek and walking outside. He fixed his hair and followed her to the castle where the village folk welcomed her back. A bright smile on her face, she thanked them and skipped inside to the throne room. Link chatted with the guards, as he put on his armor and guarded the room she was in.

\- Third Story: Nicole x Ame (YES. YESYESYES. OTP RIGHT HERE) -

Ame flew higher up into the sky, Nicole clutching onto him for dear life as they soared up into the atmosphere. "Its cold up here!" she said, as they slowed to a hovering stand-still above the clouds. She admired the sunset, then looked back to Ame as he spoke. "You see that up there?" he pointed to the sky. "I want to go there someday. If only I could..." he stared up at space, longing to be able to see the constellations up close.  
He blinked, then wrapped his other arm around Nicole, keeping her in a comforting grasp of safety. "Please don't drop me..." she whimpered, hiding her face on his shoulder. "I won't," he said in a low tone.

"Thanks for the idea, though."

"whAT!" she shrieked, sitting up and giving him a glare of annoyance. He laughed and put his hand on the back of her head, reassuring her. She smiled back at him. She just couldn't stay mad, because he always lightened her mood. Even the simplest things made her happy.  
She laid her head on his shoulder again, feeling the cold gust of wind against her.  
They hovered there, content with each other, until suddenly Ame's rockets gave out, sending them plummeting towards the ground again. "My rockets glitched!" he shouted past the roaring wind, Nicole starting to freak out. He held her up to him, shielding her as his rockets spurted back on, just enough to slow the fall. His feet landed on the ground with a small thud, still shielding her in his arms.  
"You okay?" he sighed, loosening his grip on her. "I-I'm fine..." she answered. She stumbled backward, her balance off, still shaken by what just happened. "That's exactly why I don't ask to freefall...". Her tone was calm, despite the fact she looked like she'd seen a ghost.  
Nova waved his arms above his head, catching their attention. "Hey!" he shouted from afar, "Elita needs you two!". Ame turned back to Nicole, his ears drooped forward towards her. She sighed, and pet the tip of one, before shouting back to Nova. "Coming!". "I'll yell at you later..." she said to Ame.  
He said nothing back, but only pushed her long lynx ears out of the way and kissed her on the head, as an apology for what happened, and they continued on their way to Nova and Elita.

They both walked out of the training center, and Nicole stopped when they got outside. Ame paused, then turned to her. "Yes..?". "Remember when I said I'd yell at you later?" she said in a gentle tone, standing on her tiptoes to reach nose-to-nose with him. He gave a slightly confused grin as their noses bumped.

"What about it?~" his expression changed from a blank stare to a smirk.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER DROP ME AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL MANGLE YOU APART WITH MY CLAWS AND DISABLE YOUR ROCKETS PERSONALLY!" she screeched at him, then teleported herself back to the lab.  
He stood there, stunned, then blinked. He sighed, knowing she'd apologize as soon as he got back. He continued back, his hands in his jacket pockets.

\- Forth Story: Shard x Nicole (First tryout!)

 _But... since when did A.I.'s have to sleep?... Maybe I just daydreamed for hours._

 _...Or was it nightdream?_

Nicole's CPU flooded with info and codes, pouring out into the files in front of her. She carefully examined over the coding, which made perfect sense to her. Reading off the binary code to herself in her mind, she was completely focused on her work.  
" **Nicole..?** " a familiar voice said from the front of the computer. Her lynx ears perked straight up, and she rushed over from the files to the desktop window, pixelating onto the screen. Shard stood there, smirk on face and hands on his hips. " **Why are you up so late?** ". "I was researching over the documents. Did you need anything?" she replied, spinning around to face the screen behind her, continuing her work. " **I was wondering you wanted to play a round of chess,** " he responded. She turned back around to him and gently smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt.". He digitalized into the computer, and they both went off to the digital realm.

"Nicole takes checkmate.". She pushed over Shard's bishop, winning the game. He sighed out of defeat, and the pieces vanished into the air like mist. She yawned silently, Shard turning around to face her again. " **We both need to rest...** ". She stood up and responded, "I don't need to sleep.".  
"H-Hey! What are you-?!"  
He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the digital couch, where they're fondest memories happened together. He plopped her down on it, along with a blanket, and snuggled up next to her. She blushed in slight protest and looked at him. She had a mix of feelings at this moment; she couldn't decide if she was enjoying him cuddled up to her, or if she was annoyed he was keeping her from her work. Nicole sighed, knowing there's no use in trying to get him to leave her be. Her ears relaxed down, one resting on his head. He smiled, his core giving off a slightly deeper glow. He didn't exactly understand love, and neither did Nicole, but they enjoyed each other's company and affection. When they had the time, or it was their day off, they would sneak off to the couch and play board games. But right now, they both were enjoying themselves how they were. Nicole started to drift off, not having much sleep the past few days. Shard waited until she fell asleep, then started charging, instantly putting him in a deep sleep. The last thing she remembered was Shard scooting his arm under her, keeping her in a warm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Second Story: Wake up, sleepyhead! -

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds singing, flowers blooming-Wait. This isn't Undertale. Sorry.  
Moving on  
Puffy clouds spotted the sky, the sun peeking out over the horizon. Its bright face shone down onto the pink dusk sky. Rays of sun cast down onto the kingdom of Hyrule, villagers and castle workers quietly did their chores and duties outside. Zelda stirred, then opened her eyes, the sun shining in her eyes, gently waking her up. She sat up and stretched, glancing at her window. _Time to wake him up..._ she thought. Ever since they were small nieve children, she wandered to his house every early morning. His mother greeting her at the door, she'd let Zelda inside for a quick breakfast of bread and milk. The young princess would finish her milk and climb up the ladder to where Link slept upstairs. She would jump up and down violently on his stomach, startling him awake. He'd rub his eyes and glance at her, annoyed that she disturbed his slumber. She would laugh and drag him out the bed and outside to play with the butterflies and the other village children.

Walking outside the castle to Link's home, she carefully opened the door, making sure not to startle him. This time, she decided not to do something mischevious to wake him like banging pots together or blowing into his ear. She crept upstairs and up to his bed. He lay sound asleep, his arm dangling off the side of the bed and his hair messed up. She loved seeing his adorable sleepy face every morning. She thought for a moment, then had an idea. Crawling up under the blanket and snuggling up to him, she laid there and waited patiently for him to wake up on his own. The movement of the bed as she climbed on woke Link. Slowly opening his eyes, he could feel her nestled against him. Holding back a blush, he glanced down at her. "Good morning, Princess." he yawned. They lay there and enjoyed the sound of the birds chirping outside and the gentle breeze fluttering against the window. A good five minutes went by before she finally sat up. "Come on, we have things to do today," she said, pulling him up and out of the bed. "But I'm sleepy.." he whined, letting his arms go limp and hunching over, making a pouty face at her. "You'll be fine," she said gently, kissing him on the cheek and walking outside. He fixed his hair and followed her to the castle where the village folk welcomed her back. A bright smile on her face, she thanked them and skipped inside to the throne room. Link chatted with the guards, as he put on his armor and guarded the room she was in.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Third Story: Nicole x Ame (YES. YESYESYES. OTP RIGHT HERE) -

Ame flew higher up into the sky, Nicole clutching onto him for dear life as they soared up into the atmosphere. "Its cold up here!" she said, as they slowed to a hovering stand-still above the clouds. She admired the sunset, then looked back to Ame as he spoke. "You see that up there?" he pointed to the sky. "I want to go there someday. If only I could..." he stared up at space, longing to be able to see the constellations up close.  
He blinked, then wrapped his other arm around Nicole, keeping her in a comforting grasp of safety. "Please don't drop me..." she whimpered, hiding her face on his shoulder. "I won't," he said in a low tone.

"Thanks for the idea, though."

"whAT!" she shrieked, sitting up and giving him a glare of annoyance. He laughed and put his hand on the back of her head, reassuring her. She smiled back at him. She just couldn't stay mad, because he always lightened her mood. Even the simplest things made her happy.  
She laid her head on his shoulder again, feeling the cold gust of wind against her.  
They hovered there, content with each other, until suddenly Ame's rockets gave out, sending them plummeting towards the ground again. "My rockets glitched!" he shouted past the roaring wind, Nicole starting to freak out. He held her up to him, shielding her as his rockets spurted back on, just enough to slow the fall. His feet landed on the ground with a small thud, still shielding her in his arms.  
"You okay?" he sighed, loosening his grip on her. "I-I'm fine..." she answered. She stumbled backward, her balance off, still shaken by what just happened. "That's exactly why I don't ask to freefall...". Her tone was calm, despite the fact she looked like she'd seen a ghost.  
Nova waved his arms above his head, catching their attention. "Hey!" he shouted from afar, "Elita needs you two!". Ame turned back to Nicole, his ears drooped forward towards her. She sighed, and pet the tip of one, before shouting back to Nova. "Coming!". "I'll yell at you later..." she said to Ame.  
He said nothing back, but only pushed her long lynx ears out of the way and kissed her on the head, as an apology for what happened, and they continued on their way to Nova and Elita.

They both walked out of the training center, and Nicole stopped when they got outside. Ame paused, then turned to her. "Yes..?". "Remember when I said I'd yell at you later?" she said in a gentle tone, standing on her tiptoes to reach nose-to-nose with him. He gave a slightly confused grin as their noses bumped.

"What about it?~" his expression changed from a blank stare to a smirk.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER DROP ME AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL MANGLE YOU APART WITH MY CLAWS AND DISABLE YOUR ROCKETS PERSONALLY!" she screeched at him, then teleported herself back to the lab.  
He stood there, stunned, then blinked. He sighed, knowing she'd apologize as soon as he got back. He continued back, his hands in his jacket pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Forth Story: Shard x Nicole (First tryout!)

 _But... since when did A.I.'s have to sleep?... Maybe I just daydreamed for hours._

 _...Or was it nightdream?_

Nicole's CPU flooded with info and codes, pouring out into the files in front of her. She carefully examined over the coding, which made perfect sense to her. Reading off the binary code to herself in her mind, she was completely focused on her work.  
" **Nicole..?** " a familiar voice said from the front of the computer. Her lynx ears perked straight up, and she rushed over from the files to the desktop window, pixelating onto the screen. Shard stood there, smirk on face and hands on his hips. " **Why are you up so late?** ". "I was researching over the documents. Did you need anything?" she replied, spinning around to face the screen behind her, continuing her work. " **I was wondering you wanted to play a round of chess,** " he responded. She turned back around to him and gently smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt.". He digitalized into the computer, and they both went off to the digital realm.

"Nicole takes checkmate.". She pushed over Shard's bishop, winning the game. He sighed out of defeat, and the pieces vanished into the air like mist. She yawned silently, Shard turning around to face her again. " **We both need to rest...** ". She stood up and responded, "I don't need to sleep.".  
"H-Hey! What are you-?!"  
He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the digital couch, where they're fondest memories happened together. He plopped her down on it, along with a blanket, and snuggled up next to her. She blushed in slight protest and looked at him. She had a mix of feelings at this moment; she couldn't decide if she was enjoying him cuddled up to her, or if she was annoyed he was keeping her from her work. Nicole sighed, knowing there's no use in trying to get him to leave her be. Her ears relaxed down, one resting on his head. He smiled, his core giving off a slightly deeper glow. He didn't exactly understand love, and neither did Nicole, but they enjoyed each other's company and affection. When they had the time, or it was their day off, they would sneak off to the couch and play board games. But right now, they both were enjoying themselves how they were. Nicole started to drift off, not having much sleep the past few days. Shard waited until she fell asleep, then started charging, instantly putting him in a deep sleep. The last thing she remembered was Shard scooting his arm under her, keeping her in a warm embrace.


End file.
